Moppy
Moppy (M'/ara and P/'oppy) is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Poppy Clarke. The two seem to have become good friends in Season 2 of House of Anubis when Poppy wanted to find out about her dad and Mara gave Poppy some information. Their friendship unfortunately will not be seen on camera in Season 3 because Poppy decided to go to a different school to be closer to her dad. View the Moppy Gallery. Moppy Moments Season 2 House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Mara looks extremely surprised that Jerome has a little sister. *Mara defends Poppy when Jerome takes her phone. House of Rivals / House of Faces *When Mara sees Poppy she asks if he's upset her. *Poppy complains to Mara about Jerome. *Mara tries to help Poppy by making Jerome let Poppy see the letter. *Poppy tells Mara about the letter from her and Jerome's dad. *Mara helps Poppy find information about her dad on her laptop. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Mara and Poppy research Poppy's dad *Poppy is confused about Mara's interaction with Mick and asks her about it. *Poppy asks if she's her age if she's going to be 'this weird' in a playful manner. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Poppy is happy to find Mara and asks her if she wants to help her find out more about her dad. *Poppy is visibly hurt when Mara rejects her offer. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Mara argues with Jerome, and tries to convince him to help Poppy. *Poppy sneaks into Anubis House to try to find Mara, only to be caught by Jerome. House of Who? / House of Frauds *Poppy says hi to both Mara and Jerome, smiling widely when she looks at Mara. *She looks at the both of them and asks if they're an item. *Poppy waves goodbye to Mara when she leaves. *Mara spares Poppy's feelings by not telling her that her father is in prison. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Poppy goes to Mara to ask about her father. *Poppy looks slightly betrayed when she tells Mara that she heard Mara talking to Jerome about it. *Poppy asks why Mara didn't tell her about her father and Mara explains that Jerome wanted to protect her. *Mara looks guilty about not telling her. *Mara comforts Poppy by telling her what her father's like when Poppy asks. *Poppy admits to her she just wants the norm. *Poppy asks Mara for her help saying that she wants to know what her dad's like. *Mara agrees and suggests that Poppy writes to him. *Poppy hugs Mara obviously thankful for her kindness House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Poppy goes over to Mara to ask if her father has replied to her letter. *Mara reassures her by saying that she's hoping that there will be a letter there in the afternoon. *Mara covers for Poppy when Jerome walks over, curious as to what they're talking about. *Mara gets the letter but hides it from the others, obviously keen on keeping it a secret for Poppy, even lying to Nina when she asks about it. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Poppy sneaks into the dance to see Mara. *She reveals that she had her purse. *Mara is a bit annoyed at this but forgives her quickly. *Poppy apologizes for stealing the purse, saying that she wanted to see the letter. *Mara asks her if she's opened the letter. *Poppy says she's scared to. *Mara looks distressed when Jerome finds her. *Mara sees Poppy dropping the letter on the tray behind them and goes along with Poppy's lie, the lie being that she was 'trying to keep her out of trouble'. * Mara looks indignant when Jerome calls Poppy evil. *Mara looks as if she's going to argue with Jerome when her back to her room. *Poppy quickly reminds Mara about the letter and she goes to get it. *Mara looks surprised when Poppy sneaks back in and Poppy replies 'Come on, it's not the White House'. *Poppy reminds Mara about the letter and they go to try and get it. *Mara tells Poppy that they should wait out Jerome's anger towards them for going behind his back. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Mara admits to Jerome that she only went behind his back because it meant so much to Poppy. *Mara is about to argue back on behalf of Poppy when he says not to tell Poppy about it before he tells her that he means it. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Mara tells Jerome that she's worried about Poppy while Poppy eavesdrops. *Mara argues for Poppy, telling Jerome that it's only fair for her to go see him. *Mara lies to Poppy once again to protect her feelings. *Mara looks genuinely surprised when she hears that Poppy visited her dad. *She looks at him victoriously saying that she warned him so, showing that she never doubted Poppy. House of Silence / House of Warnings *Poppy smiles at Mara when Jerome talks about their father. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Poppy runs up to Mara excitedly and she tells Mara that her father has a date for his parole hearing. *Mara is excited for Poppy. *Poppy asks Mara where Jerome is and replies that he's at her uncle's house. *Poppy is confused and asks which uncle picked him up. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Poppy approaches Mara asking her if she's seen Jerome. *Both of them laugh when she references jokingly to Jerome's Private I. *Poppy asks Mara if she'd be willing to go to the parole hearing with her. *She asks Mara to read the statement because she gets nervous easily. *Poppy freezes up when she's trying to read the statement and Mara stands up and rubs her shoulder and encourages her to go on. *She thanks Mara for coming to the hearing. Season 3 House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Mara asks about Poppy when her and Jerome were on a date. *Mara says she misses Poppy being around. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis